Benny's Original Motor Works
A Benny's Original Motor Works egy autó tuningműhely a Grand Theft Auto Onlineban, amely a GTA Online: Lowriders frissítés részeként került bele a játékba. Kizárólag az Xbox One, PlayStation 4 és PC változatokban található meg. Egyjátékos módban sem érhető el. Leírás .]] A Benny's Original Motor Works garázsában a játékosok különleges tuningokkal láthatják el járműveiket: hidraulikával, egyedi festésekkel, beltér-módosításokkal. Ellentétben a Los Santos Customsszal, ahol minden autó tuningolható, Benny's-nél csak néhány járművelt lehet módosítani. A tuning előtt a járműveket fel kell javítani "custom" változattá, hogy a valódi buherálás egyáltalán kezdetét vehesse. Ez elég jelentős összeg ellenében történik meg. Benny weboldalán (URL:Bennysoriginalmotorworks.com) is megvásárolhatóak a tuningolható autók - jelenleg 6 féle -, és a Showroomban néhány elkészült tuning képét is megnézhetjük. A módosítások ugyanolyan rendszerben vannak, mint a Los Santos Customsban - az Update-tel logikusabbá tették ennek a menüjét. Járművek Módosítások A Benny's Original Motor Works minden módosítást beletesz a 6 járműbe - azokat is, amiket a Los Santos Customsben is meg lehet venni. Az alábbi módosításokat csak a Benny's-ben lehet megvenni de ha már megvettük, módosíthatóak bármelyik tuninggarázsban. Galéria BOMW-Stock-GTAO.png|Stock list on '''Benny's Original Motor Works'. BOMW-FindUs-GTAO.png|"Find Us" location given on the in-game website. GTA-Online-Lowriders-4.jpg BennyOMW-GTAO.jpg|Benny's Original Motor Works business license. BennyOriginalMotorWorks-GTaV-Cap.jpeg|The Benny's Original Motor Works cap. Érdekességek * Strangely, once modifications are purchased at Benny's Original Motor Works in GTA-Online, they can be removed and/or re-purchased at any Los Santos Customs workshop, or at Beeker's Garage, regardless of the fact they are supposed to be exclusive to Benny's. Any modifications not purchased can also be purchased at Los Santos Custom (or Beeker's Garage) after visiting Benny's. During story mode the exclusive modifications aren't available at any mod garage, and need to be applied by using otherwise unconventional ways such as mods. * Also strange is the fact that none of the cars in the game that could previously accept lowrider-type cosmetic modifications (the Manana, the Peyote and the Tornado) are eligible for alteration at Benny's. * Their website features the logo of two possible car brands never seen before in the franchise, Fukaru and Chepalle. *Az Update előtt az épületen nem volt graffiti. Ez az állapot az egyjátékos módban továbbra is megfigyelhető. *After the update was released, a Benny's Original Motor Works cap was obtainable if the players logged on GTA Online during October 25, 2015 which was part of the event weekend. *Despite claiming the custom shop only works on or accepts the lowriders specified on his website, a Banshee, Peyote and a sheeted-over Cheetah can be seen inside the garage. *On the left pillar of the garage entry, graffiti resembling the original "GROVE ST 4 LIFE" tag from San Andreas can be observed, albeit in white. *Ha egyjátékos módban próbálod meglátogatni a weboldalt, akkor egy 'Karbantartás Alatt' (Under Construction) szöveg fog fogadni. Lásd még *Loco Low Co. - Lowrider tuningműhely a Grand Theft Auto: San Andreasban. es:Benny's Original Motor Works de:Benny’s Original Motor Works fr:Benny's Original Motor Works en:Benny's Original Motor Works Kategória:Next-gen exkluzív GTA V tartalmak Kategória:Üzletek Kategória:Üzletek a GTA Onlineban Kategória:Weboldalak Kategória:Weboldalak a GTA Onlineban Kategória:Tuning garázsok Kategória:Autókereskedések Kategória:Benny's Original Motor Works